heyarnoldfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:2008-08-26. HA! DVD Season 1-- Review, by genaminna
genaminna, 8/26/2008 8:51 PM :1. How many episodes are there, in total? 20! 460 minutes long, in total; 114-115 mins long for each DVD. 2. How many episodes are there, per DVD? They count each half-episode as an entire episode. But, if you're counting the whole half hour (or 22-minutes, more-like)... each of them have 5 episodes. Disk one has 5 eps, Disk two has 5 eps, etc... 3. Are there any extras? Nope, lol. ^^; (But maybe if we ask nicely, Nick will put them in future volumes, or include a whole bunch of them on a separate DVD.) 4. Are the episodes in production order? No, I believe they are in the order that they aired (in the U.S.)... See below for the order... 5. What episodes are included? DISK 1: Downtown as Fruits, Eugene's Bike, The Little Pink Book, Field Trip, Arnold's Hat, Stoop Kid, Helga's Makeover, The Old Building, 6th Grade Girls. DISK 2: Heat, Snow, Operation Ruthless, The Vacant Lot, The List, Haunted Train, Mugged, Roughin' It, Door #16, Arnold as Cupid. DISK 3: Arnold's Christmas, Beachwarmer, Cool Jerk, Das Subway, Wheezin' Ed, Tutoring Torvald, Gerald Comes Over, Spelling Bee, Pigeon Man. DISK 4: Olga Comes Home, Sally's Comet, Abner Come Home, The Sewer King, False Alarm, World Records, Magic Show, 24 hours to live, Arnold's Valentine. 6. What did it play on? It plays on my PS2 (LOL), an HP Pavilion dv9700 Laptop/Notebook PC (which is a DVD+RW and runs on Windows Vista), my desktop downstairs (which is a Dell 9100, CD/DVD-R and runs on Windows XP)... and our normal DVD player, which is a Toshiba DVD Video play/Video Cassette Recorder SD-V280 ^__^;; That's all I had to test it on, lol, but it worked on ALL of them!!! So, success! :DDD OH! The only thing that it didn't work on is the bottom DVD+-RW drive on my desktop PC... (I have two DVD drives on the desktop-- the one on the top works) but I think the bottom one is just for burning, not for *playing* DVDs. :P (This is to the best of my knowledge.) ---- Additional comments: WOW, what a crystal-clear picture!! On the computer, it let me take screen shots easily. To my eye, it looks better on T.V. than on the monitor, but maybe it's just my monitor...? Sound quality is good. It doesn't mention anything on the DVD if it's Dolby Surround Sound or anything, but I don't know if it needs to. No captioning available. It shows the opening theme/sequence at the beginning of the DVD (like, before "Downtown as Fruits" on Disk 1, for example, and once after all of the episodes are finished (like, after "The Baseball" on Disk 1). Let me just say that "Hey Arnold!" in general deserves a 5/5 (in fact, it deserves an 11,000,000/5, but that's probably impossible, lol) If you are worried just about the episode quality, you shouldn't be, as this definitely has great quality, Dolby Surround Sound or not (I don't know how to test that without actually having speakers that work for it). Just don't expect any extras, lol. To Nickelodeon: If you're listening/looking at this, please give the fans some DVD Extras in the upcoming disks, or all of them on one, big disk. To the Current Fans: If you guys REALLY want The Jungle Movie, I urge you to buy the HELL out of these DVDs (and/or at iTunes, if you prefer). Never Say Never!!! Just as long as we stay as optimistic as our favorite Football-Shaped Head :DD lols All in all, I definitely believe it is worth the money, and I'd buy it again if I had the chance. Instead, I'll just wait for my Pre-order of Season 2 to come. :)) :D To the Un-awakened, "Old Fans": If you haven't watched "Hey Arnold!" in a very long time (or not at all...), this'd be a good set to get addicted to, LOL. Hey Arnold! has some of the best humor, entertainment and wit that I've ever seen in ages. Some kinds of humor in other shows can get old, but Hey Arnold! is as entertaining watching it the 100th time or just the 1st time. I remember seeing this cartoon when I was younger (I was 9 when it first came out), but I didn't appreciate the humor and the writing enough until last year. I am 23 years old now! lol! If you haven't seen it recently, you don't know what you're missing!! :D Just a warning... you might get as obsessed about HA! as Helga is to Arnold, himself! LOL!!! Yes, it's that good! T_T!!! в™Ґв™Ґв™Ґ XDD Thank you so much, Nickelodeon! I look forward to the future volumes. Please consider finishing "The Jungle Movie" (and "The Pataki's"? haha в™Ґ), and accepting Craig Bartlett as a part of your team again. We would love to see you guys working together again. It's not just me. Let me know if you guys have any extra questions. Thanks for reading. ^_~ -Rejena p.s.-- Please visit the HA! LJ post I made for some pictures :m ; ) http://community.livejournal.com/hey_arnold/81900.html